


Not broken after all

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Jensen, going into heat, need to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen loses his only 'Usefulness' as an Omega, due to a horrible miscarriage, his Alpha and mate abandons him for an Omega that can still go into heat and have babies.</p><p>So Jensen tries going on like normal,  as normal as he can, until a new Alpha comes into his life and turns it upside down when he suddenly goes into heat again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not broken after all

Blood. 

That was all Jensen could really remember from that night, how much blood there was. Most of the rest was a blur of screaming, not entirely sure it wasn't his own, and then sirens and he was in the hospital. The next thing he really remembered was being told that he had lost the baby and would never be able to have a baby. Most of the explanation was lost to him, but the words just rang out over and over in his head.

He would never have a baby.

For a few months after that night, his mate tried to cheer him up, holding him and comforting him, but after the third month that he didn't go into heat, it was all over. He had known that he was no longer able to have a baby, but not going into heat was another thing. So his mate broke their bond and went to another Omega. One that wasn't broken.

It took him a while to get over it, almost two years, but now he was over it. Happy with his life, well as much as he could be, and he never much worried about the alpha's that he met. Most of them would come around for a little while, being real interested until they found out that he was 'defective'. Like it was a personal hit to their ego's that he would never 'need' their knot.

The day that changed all of that, was the day he got a new neighbor that sent his world into a tail spin. Jared was one of the tallest Alpha's that he had ever met, also one of the friendliest. He almost always had a dimpled smile on his face, making Jensen melt every time it was turned on him. Then there was the personality that went with the smile and the muscles, but Jensen couldn't lie to the man, who seemed to like Jensen just as much as he liked him. So a few weeks after he moved in and they were having a talk, Jensen spilled it all, the loss and everything. Jared hadn't told him to get out like Jensen was expecting, just smiled, a little sadly, and held him close as he cried. 

He told him that he didn't see him as less of a person and would love to still take him out on a date, if he wouldn't mind. And Jensen didn't mind at all.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over? You sound horrible." Jared said, and Jensen could hear him pacing.

"That what everyone wants to hear." Jensen rasped, laughing softly.

"Jen, please?" 

"I'll be fine, I promise, I'll call you if it gets any worse. As for right now, I don't want you getting sick."

"Fine, but I will be bringing you soup for dinner later. You get some sleep."

"I will, I promise."

They said their good byes and hung up, Jensen swallowing hard, taking another long drink of water from the bottle next to his bed. Two days ago he had been feeling fine, making out with Jared like a horny teenager, today he could barely move. He was covered in sweat and every part of him hurt, and nothing seemed to be helping much at all. Cold showers just made him clean, but didn't help anything else. Pain pills didn't seem to do anything much either.

After another long drink of water, he decided it was time for another shower, before his bed got too soaked in his sweat. Letting the cold water run over him, he tried to rack his brain on what could be wrong. As far as he knew nothing came on this quick, not a cold, not the flu, most sicknesses that he could think of came on with at least some warning. The only thing that came on as quick as this, was.....

Jensen blinked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he thought.

Heats came on as quick as this did, but that was impossible, wasn't it? He hadn't had a heat in years, not since before he had become pregnant. But from what he could remember, this was a pretty dead ringer for it.

Leaning against the shower wall, he reached a shakey arm behind him, finger moving down his crack, finding his hole. It wasn't as wet as he used to get, but it was still slick, making his finger press in easy as his body almost sagged in slight relief of what it really wanted.

Pulling his finger out, he turned the water off and grabbed his towel, drying his sensitive skin off, before heading into his room. He groaned as he got into bed, grabbing his phone.

"Jensen, everything ok?" Jared answered instead of a greeting.

"I need you to come over." Jensen said, his breath catching a little.

"I'll be right there."

Jensen tossed the phone on the night stand, waiting for Jared to show up. He had given him a key to his house a few weeks ago, he had one to Jareds as well, so waiting it was. The front door opened a few moments later and Jensen could guess that the smell of him hit Jared, the moment he got in. It didn't take long before his bedroom door was open, revealing a aroused and confused Jared.

"What?"

"Don't know, but I know what I need to feel better."

Jared looked for a moment like he wanted to argue, until a whine came from low in Jensen throat, breaking his resolve. His shoes were kicked off along with his socks before he even was near the bed, his shirt following them to the floor.

"Tell me you want me, that it's not just the heat." Jared said, climbing on the bed, leaning over Jensen.

"I want you, wanted you from the first time I saw you get out of that death trap you call a car."

"Hey, don't insult my car."

"Then make me shut up."

Jared made a soft growling noise, leaning in and kissing Jensen just on the right side of hard. Jensens fingers finding their way into his hair, pulling him down against him, his jeans making the Omega whimper.

"Off, please." He asked, tugging at his belt.

He could barely stop kissing Jensen long enough to get them off, but soon enough their hot skin was now touching, making both of them groan. Jared kissed him again as he spread Jensens legs, hands running up his thighs, feeling them shake slightly under them. Wrapping one hand around Jensens cock, the male gasped as his other moved between his legs. If his own finger felt good, this felt so much better, his fingers pressing slowly but sure. He could feel the slick even more now, dripping down as Jared stretched him, hand still moving slowly over his cock.

"Jared." He gasped, trying not to beg.

"I'm going to take care of you."

Jensen whimpered again, as Jared slipped his fingers out, wrapping his arms around his body, pulling him close. Their lips came together again, as the tip of Jareds cock pressed against him, getting him slowly used to the feel. Hushing every protest to go faster, Jared continued the slow thrusts until he was bottomed out, both of them shaking softly.

"Good?"

"Good." Jensen nodded.

Holding him close, Jared started moving, kissing Jensens neck as he groaned his name, Jensens nails digging into his back. As much as he wanted to keep going slow, the tight heat around him, over rode his brain, his thrusts growing faster.

"Touch me." Jensen moaned, head falling into the pillows.

Jareds large hand wrapped around him, stroking him, groaning as Jensen got even tighter around him, coaxing his knot to grow. Just as it grew enough to press into Jensen, the Omega came with a loud yell of Jareds name, pulling Jared even deeper into him. A few more, tiny, thrusts and Jared was filling Jensen, knot keeping them close together.

"Still good?" Jared asked, rolling them softly.

"Even better than before."

As he let his eyes slip shut, curling into Jareds hold on him, he tried to ignore all the things he would have to do. Talk to Jared about the future, call his doctor and other things, but right now those could wait. He was in the arms of a man that he was pretty sure would stick with him for life and he was going to enjoy it.


End file.
